


At least...

by ilovelocust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, infinity war ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Someone had to do it. What if Shiro and Keith where caught up in the end results of Marvels Infinity War?





	At least...

The visit wasn’t planned. Anyone could have towed the captured vessel to the Rebel controlled docks, but it seems fate was smiling upon him today. Keith’s heart nearly skipped a beat as he read the message. The Black Lion would be arriving in dock seven in only a few dobashes. It’s paladin would be coming aboard.

No doubt, Kolivian would have words for him later about decorum and how mad dashes tended to break it. He couldn’t care less. Balconies were run up, carts were vaulted, and a couple bowlegged aliens were slide under, all in the name of arriving just as the Black Lion docked. Their were guards on the door to the bay, keeping the rubberneckers out until the ship was properly checked over for traps, but they just gave Keith knowing grins as he passed them. The only good thing to come from Matt’s very loud and public teasing. No one needed to question why he should be the first to greet the Black Paladin on arrival.

Black’s maw was opening, and Keith ran. Shiro’s foot barely touched the station, before Keith was wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and hefting him for a spin. Keith laughed as Shiro actually squeaked. Metal and flesh hands digging into his back for purchase. He might have spun Shiro a couple extra circles just to make him hold on longer.

Eventually he had to put him back down, but his arms didn’t move from Shiro’s waist. His smile mirrored back at him on the face of the most gorgeous man he’d ever know, “Hey,” Keith said, breathless from more than just his run.

“Hey,” Shiro said back, leaning down to bump foreheads, “Missed you,” Keith’s world was grey eyes, and he couldn’t be happier.

Shiro’s eyebrows scrunched down in confusion, and he pulled back. Was someone coming to interrupt? Surely nothing was so pressing their moment had to be interrupted. Keith turned his head, glancing behind him. No one was approaching, all the dock hands were dutifully keeping their distance. Keith turned back to Shiro and the world stopped making sense.

Black dust was drifting out of Shiro’s prosthetic, fine like ash. No, it wasn’t drifting out, it was his arm. Crumbling like a log left in the fire only to be poked with a stick. Fast so fast, the prosthetic was gone and Shiro’s flesh began to collapse in its place. No scream, wide grey eyes, lips parted “Ke-”

Dust. A breeze, and everything was gone. Not even a speck left in his now empty hands. Keith stared through the space the black paladin had occupied a second before. “Shiro?” Keith’s voice didn’t break a wet whisper. His knees gave out. There was nothing, not a scrap of cloth. Just empty space-An empty cockpit, “Shiro!” Keith screamed. This…this couldn’t happen. Not again. Please, not again. This was never supposed to…

Black particles floated in front of his eyes. Shiro! He was coming back! Keith looked down, followed the trail. Heart so fragile it could shatter or soar. The fingers on his left hand were gone. Glove and flesh disintegrating at impossible speeds. A creeping numbness rushed ahead of it. Oh. At least they’d be togeth-

**Author's Note:**

> This was the only result my heart could accept. I couldn't put Keith through having to go on without Shiro again.


End file.
